I Deserve A Try Honey
by NeverBelieve
Summary: James has a fiancé-to-be following him everywhere. She's a nightmare, and to be honest, he's scared of her. With her around, how can be possibly try to win Lily's heart? And why the hell Sirius chasing after Evans too? JPOC/JPLE – SBLE/SBOC. Marauder era.


_Welcome everyone in my crazy wonderful world of LET'S GET LILY AND JAMES TOGETHER! May I present you this fanfiction of mine called I Deserve A Try Honey. This is my first chapter just so you can taste what it will be like, so don't worry, the other chapters will be MUCH MORE LONGER._

_**Disclaimer**: Damn I wish the world of Harry Potter was mine, but sorry, I don't have enough money to buy it from J.K Rowling's imagination._

_**Summary**: __James has a fiancé-to-be following him everywhere. She's a nightmare, and to be honest, he's scared of her. With her around, how can be possibly try to win Lily's heart? JPOC/JPLE – SBLE/SBOC. Marauder era._

_That's it. Have fun reading!_

_

* * *

_

Do you think you can handle it? The truth, I mean. It's not every day you can see James Potter walking on the grounds of Hogwarts without his famous friends, especially Sirius Black. They were usually inseparable. If one of them went somewhere, don't be surprise to see the other one not far from him. It was like they couldn't breathe without each other. The bound that they have was indescribable. It was pure love of friendship, and even more. James loved Sirius like the brother he never had, but then again, he probably loved Sirius more than just a brother. He'd die for Sirius. Wait again, forget that line. James would die for anyone he loves. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, his mom, his dad, Lily, hell James would probably sacrifice himself for his house elves! Not trying to be modest here, but James Potter was a serious case of Lover Boy. He has so much love to give, and most of the time he wasn't waiting to have some in return. For instance, he loved the same girl for over six years now, and the poor bloke never received any affection in return. If we didn't know James Potter better, I'd say he was crazy to hold onto her for so long. Every students, every teachers and probably part of the whole world, knew that the young Potter was helplessly in love with Lily Evans, the red head with a tongue was always on fire whenever she was arguing with James.

Most of the females in Hogwarts would've said yes if James asked them out, which he already did. He dated nearly every girl in school, so how come he couldn't get the only one he wanted? Well, Prongs was seriously thinking about the _why_ right now. It was a sunny day. Yesterday the rain was pouring down like if it was going to be the end of the world, but today, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and it was so hot that James could feel every little particle of water on his skin dry up. It was freaky.

James ran as fast as he could back to the castle. He thought it would've been a great idea to take a walk in the park, but apparently, it wasn't. Not even after 5 minutes, he was feeling dehydrated and thirsty, but he thought he was himself going to melt under the sun like some kind of snowflake. Going mad, James ran faster. Now he understood why the others didn't wanted to come with him, and why there was a single bloody student outside too. Finally, he got to the doors and hid under a little piece of shadow. It felt good. He probably looked stupid at the moment, staring out like if the sun was a serial killer and he was scared of it. He stayed there, not moving, for a whole 5 minutes until he was sure he was not going to melt, before straightening up and sighed. Now what could he possibly do? James turned around, making his way to the Great Hall, where he last saw the rest of the Marauders. Unfortunately for him, they were already gone. James passed his hand in his unruly hair before walking to the Gryffindor's table. He was going to sit down and take an apple to eat while waiting for something to happen when someone tapped on his shoulder.

James turned his head around, mentally hoping it was one of his mates. He didn't want to sit there for hours until one of them showed up. Still, he didn't want to get his lazy ass up to the Gryffindor's tower, where he knew they were. On the other side, James also wishes it was Lily who came to talk to him. For a moment, he hoped to hear her beautiful voice say:

" James, love of my life, I've been so blind about your perfectness, please go out with me, marry me and have tons of children with me! "

James chuckled at the thought - or more like fantasy - and finally saw who it really was, and froze in the middle of his sitting action. Standing right before him, was Kathleen Matthews. She was a tall 6" red head girl, big beautiful green eyes, pink lips and a constant blush with the body of a bloody model. She looked like Lily Evans' twin sister, but sexier and more outgoing. But she was also James' greatest nightmare. She was his fiancé-to-be.

* * *

_So how was it? Bad? Good? Please leave a review, it would be great to know what you thought about this first chapter. Take care!_

**_NeverBelieve._**


End file.
